Life is but a game
by MikeSchmidt
Summary: Jeremy Fitzgerald finds himself as the night guard for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. What he finds, he won't like. Rated T for swearing and possible future violence, plus it's FNAF, what'd you expect?
1. Chapter 1: What happened?

**A/N Hi! This is my First FanFic! Please make reviews and tell me what I can do to ****Not Suck**** Do better! Thanks!**

Night 1- The Beginning

Jeremy Fitzgerald. That was my name. I work as the night guard in Freddy Fazbear's pizza. What Else? It was 1987. I sat there for a solid minute trying to remember anything else.

Thinking

and thinking

...

Nope. Nothing. Nada. I sighed. I looked at the time on the security tablet. 12A.M. How oddly nonspecific. Oh well. I looked at the rest of the tablet. There were three creepy robot animals on a stage. Bonnie the bunny on the left, Chica the Chicken on the right, and in the center was Freddy Fazbear himself.

Wait WHAT? How did I know that? I guess because I'm the night guard? It just didn't make sense.

*Ring! Ring!*

"Hello? Hello hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and help you get started on your new and exciting career path. Uh, now I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location. Y'know. Some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company, Uhh, that old restaurant was kinda left to rot for quite a while,  
>but I- I want to reassure you, Fazbear entertainment is committed to family fun and, above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day! But, uh *chough* most importantly, they're all tied to some kind of criminal database so they can detect a predator about a mile away, heck, we should be paying <em><strong>them<strong>_to guard _**YOU**_! Uh, now, that being said, those new systems have got a, kink, umm… you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about the conditions, uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh, mainly he expressed a concern that certain characters moved around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we've known, it should be impossible, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth, so while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that the robots were never given a proper night mode, so, when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so, then they go and try to find where the people are, in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is that, there's a music box over by the prize counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So, every once in a while, switch over to the prize counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds, it doesn't seem to affect all the animatronics, but it does affect, _**one**_ of them. Hmm. Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about the robots thinking you're an endoskeleton without a costume on, and wanting to shove you into one. So, so hey, we've given you, an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually, anything that wandered in, will wander back out. Also, just worth mentioning, it's kind of a quirked modern design of the building, you may have noticed, there are no doors for you to close, heh, uh, but hey! You have a light, and even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot, so don't worry about the place going dark. Well, that's it. Other than that, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uhh, keep the music box wound up, that's it! Have a good night, and I'll see you tomorrow." 

Well, that was, uh, informative. I'll admit, didn't see that one coming.

Ok, Ok, get ahold of yourself, Jeremy. It's probably just a prank. Looking at the tablet again, the two of them were just standing there. Wait a sec... WHERE'S BONNIE?! I checked all of the rooms, making note of the music box room and winding it up, finding Bonnie in party room 2.

2 A.M.

Ok. I found the, uh, THING in kid's cove, and FUCK THAT SHIT! Anyways, it wasn't bothering me, so I let it be. In Parts + Services, however, it was not pretty to say the least. Three broken and mangled animatronics were in there (Not as badly as the kid's cove thing, but still) and looked terrifying. I was glad that they were deactivated. Speaking of animatronics, WHERE DID BONNIE GO AGAIN?! I put down my tablet and checked outside my office with a. I checked the vents anOHMYGOSH! I swiftly put the empty Freddy Fazbear head on. I remember the phone guy saying something about it I hope it works…

5 A.M.

Yes! I've almost made it out of this death trap! Bonnie seems to have gone back to the stage and Chica started to approach, but was very far away. No one else moved. I almost fell asleep until I remembered the music box, damn thing. Any second now...

*Ding Dong Ding Dong, Dong Ding Ding Dong* 6 A.M.! Yes! I am out of here!


	2. Chapter 2: Bad Timing

**A/N Hi! Night 2! Are you exited? Jeremy isn't you sick fucks. Just kiddin'. Enjoy!**

Ah, that's finally over with. Now I can go home, wherever that is, an-

***THUD***

Night 2  
>12 A.M.<p>

...What happened? It was just 6 A.M, and then… What time is it? 12? Well that works. That's just great. No, really. JUST FUCKING SWELL.

*Ring Ring*

(phone guy night two message here)

Shit! The music box! I quickly wind it up and check who's on stage. Bonnie's already gone. This is just_**GREAT**_. I remember the phone guy said to check the front for foxy, so I flash my light and... Nothing yet. Still 12 A.M. This was going to be a looong night.

1 A.M.

I wind the box and look in front and there it was. Foxy, staring at me with cold, yellow eyes. I yelped and flickered the flashlight repeatedly. He went away. I check the vents and SHIT IT'S BONNIE! I put on the head and Bonnie went into my room. But the music box needed to be wound! As soon as Bonnie left, I went to wind the music box and hoped I was O.K.

I wasn't.

Suddenly, the marionette jumped at me and everything went to static.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get the second chapter out, and that it's short. And the whole (insert message here) thing. I had to listen to the whole thing and copy it down word for word last time. NOT doing it again.**

**CLIFFHANGERS!**


	3. Chapter 3: Revelations

I woke up in the office with the security tablet in front of me. It said 12A.M. Night... 2?! So it was the same night? What's going on? Where am I? What did I do? WHY CAN'T I LEAVE?! Then I remembered what I was doing. Night guarding these stupid animatronics. That gave me an idea. Maybe, if I survive long enough... Oh wait, I just died a few seconds ago. Forgot about that. But still, maybe if I stay here long enough, something will answer my questions

Shit, the music box!

I wind it and go on with the night.

1 A.M.

I wind the box completely and look in front and there it was. Foxy, staring at me with cold, yellow eyes. I yelped and flickered the flashlight repeatedly. He went away. I check the vents and SHIT IT'S BONNIE! I put on the… wait, where have I seen this before? That's right, this is when the marionette got me. Is everything happening _**the same**_? As soon as Bonnie left, I wound the music box, and, unlike last time, did not "die" in the process.

3 A.M.

A few more encounters with foxy went by and Chica was right outside the door. I had the head on, but she just wouldn't leave! The indicator started to go off again, and Chica left. I wound the music box, and WHAT the FUCK IS THAT! Bonnie was… no… It must have just been my eyes playing tricks on me. I could have sworn that a black Bonnie with white teeth and eyes was in the left side of my office. I'm already going insane, and it's only my second night. No, third. No, sec.. ah screw it. I checked the prize corner again and kept going.

6 A.M.

***Ding dong yougetheidea***

Yes! I made i… ***THUD***  
><strong><br>****A/N DUN DUN DAAA! Two chapters in one night! Amazing, isn't it. Anyways, PLEASE POST REVIEWS I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING! OR PM ME! I don't quite get how reviews work, either. Anyways, yeah. I'll see ya next night!******

**-Mike (FIRST OUTRO W00T!)**


	4. Chapter 4: Annoyances

**A/N Night 4! Is Jeremy ready 4 Freddy? Also, Sorry I couldn't upload sooner, school stuff. #3spooky5me. EDIT: that awkward moment you upload a beta version of a chapter. :P **

**Unknown P.O.V.**

_All around the Pizzaria _

_The Robots chase the night guard _

_The robots thought t'was all in good fun _

_POP! Goes the night guard. _

Night 4.  
>12 A.M<p>

After multiple tries of last night, he finally got here and DAMN was it hard. But he never gave up (not that he could, but that's beside the point). Night 4. Oh boy.

I got my ass beat a few times. Ok, quite a few. 73 times, but who's counting? And that night that foxy just booked it right out immediately DOESN'T COUNT!

Anyways, I really need one of those weird black things they use in movies to show different cuts. Or a small range EMP. That'd be nice. "Take 74" I said to no one in particular. 

2 A.M.

Things have gotten real. Old Chica's in the right vent, BB is in the left, Foxy and Mangle out front, It was a disaster. All of them staring with those unblinking, unnatural eyes. With the music box wound, I put on the head and waiet, occasionally ficking it off and my flashlight on. Once everyone (besides Foxy, he left and came back) went away, I wound the box and kept going.

4 A.M.

DAMMIT CHCA, GO AWAY! She's just been standing out front menacingly staring at me, and won't go away. Then old Chica was in the right vent, and I had to sit there, getting the music box indicator to red and then quickly winding it up before they left. All this has lead me to assume Chicas' an asshole.

5A.M.

Shit, Old Bonnie's in the room and I didn't put up my mask. Maybe if I just don't look at the tablet or put on the head it won't kill me, 'cause that's when it killed me the last few times. So I sat there, occasionally turning my flashlight and looking in the vent lights

Balloon Boy got in.

Oh well, I guess I'll just ha-  
><strong><br>*****Ding Dong Ding okyougettheidea*******

YES! WOO! Just 1 night left! Wait, one night, how did I know that? Whatever. Sweet! Just 1 night! Ok, I'm down for that. Y'know, _**BESIDES**_the fact I literally have to. Ah well.

***THUNK* *TANG!***

**A/N Sorry if my chapters are short, I realized the way I'm doing things, they're always going to be short. So 2 chapters at a time might become a regular thing :). Night five's coming soon, so be ready for that**_**. PLEASE**_** Review, I might be doing this wrong, but I haven't got a single one, so I'm just kinda putting words on a document and hoping for the best. Even if it's good as it is**_**,**__**PLEASE **_**tell me that. EDIT: MAN these are short. Hopefully the next chapter (THAT WILL COME OUT TODAY) is longer.**


	5. Chapter 5: A lasting affect

Night 5

12 A.M

I woke with a splitting headache on the floor in front of my desk. Uhhg. Then I realized that there was blood on my hand as I was scratching my head. My blood. 'Shit, am I bleeding?' I felt my head again. 'No, thank god, it sealed up.' Time to get to work. Flashlight. Left vent. Right vent. Music box. Head. Repeat. That was the pattern I was using to stay alive possible. The "deaths" stopped scaring me (except the marionette, fuck that guy.) and were now just a mere annoyance. "Take 12"

1 A. M.

Flashlight. Foxy was there. Flicker flashlight. Left vent. Right Vent. Music box. Head. Old Chica was standing there. Wait. She left. Repeat. Flashlight...

3 A.M.

Flashlight. Left vent. Right vent. Mangle. Head. Wait. Music box. Head... Repeat. Flashlight. Foxy. Old Bonnie. Flicker. Left vent. Right vent. Music box. Head. Shit! B.B was in the office, and he wasn't going away. There was a small dent on his head/hat, and small red dots. Like blood. 'I must have fallen on him after conking out. That would explain the headache and the blood.' Then I had another thought. 'Does what I do actually leave a lasting mark?' I couldn't follow up on that thought. Old Freddy eventually got me. Huh, I could have sworn foxy would have done it. How honorable, killed by the noble Freddy. For some reason, Scooby-doo, an old kid's T.V. show, popped into my mind. 'Oh sure, I'll remember that, but not what I'm fucking doing in this place.

12 A. M.

"Take 27" Flashlight. Left vent. Right vent. Music box. Head…

2 A.M.

Flashlight. Left vent. Right vent. Music box. Head. Repeat. I was thinking about the implications of me affecting the world around me. What could I do? What would I do? Are there others trapped like me? Then I remembered. "The phone guy!" I shouted. "Uh-oh…" Foxy jumped at me.

12 A. M.

"Hello? Hello hello?" I said into the phone. "Hey, Mr. Day guard, it's the night guard. Call me Jeremy. I'm leaving this message in hopes you get it. Please reply, and use my name in your response. Now I got 'ta get back to dealing with these fuckers. I'm winding the music box now. See ya tomorrow!" I hung up the phone. Now to just make it through the night. "Take 28" Flashlight. Left vent. Right vent. Music box. Head. Repeat.

5 A.M.

"No, no, NO! Not now! Dam." My flashlight went dead. *Sigh* alright, Foxy, I know you want t-

***Ding Dong 6 A.M. and shit***

"YES I MADE IT THROUGH MY LAST NIGHT!" Wait, last night… But what about the messa-

***THUNK***

**A/N Will the day guard get the message? Will Jeremy get to see if he did? Find out next time on **_**Life's but a game!**_


	6. Chapter 6: A Grave Error

Day 6

7 A.M.

I wake up in the office, as per usual. I look at the desk, grab the script that's placed there every time get the phone to record a new message and- wait, it that a new message? Huh, did the Night Guard not check my message last night? That's inconsiderate. I hit play anyways

"Hello? Hello hello?"

That's NOT my voice

"Hey, Mr. Day guard, it's the Night Guard."

Oh, what A pleasant surprise. This guy must be really good at his job to last this long, judging by what messages I've left for him

"Call me Jeremy. I'm leaving this message in hopes you get it. Please reply, and use my name in your response. Now I've gotta deal with these *Static-y noises*. ...See ya tomorrow!"

Well, that was… interesting.

What else was odd is that literally no one was in the restaurant. In fact, not even the animatronics were moving. I checked all the cams, but nothing. 'Maybe I should read the script?' I pick up the half-sheet of paper and start reading.

Oh geeze. Yesterday. I had totally forgotten. Someone had stolen a golden Freddy suit and murdered 5 kids. It was all my fault. If I had just been watching the cams a little bit closer, I would have noticed the kids. But no. I had to sit on my bum, and read a script to a phone. I can't belive I could have forgotten. I should probably reply now.

**Jeremy P.O.V**

Night 6

12 A.M.

Oh, my head, I- Wait, I'm still here? I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing, but I better check the phone.

"Hello, Jeremy?"

"yes!" I whispered to myself.

"Hey, uh, if you're hearing this, what are you doing here still? The pizzeria is closed! Y'now, unless you're stuck here. Like me." So I'm not the only one stuck in this place, just the only one at night. _**SOOO**_ much better.

"Someone stole a spare suit of Freddy from the back, but golden. Killed 5 kids. If you were thinking about leaving (if you could) stay in your office, It's a lot safer that trying to leave after the night's started. According to this, you also have the day shift tomorrow, Good news, right? I just hope that they don't try to get you during the day. Anyways, keep checking those cams, and wind the music box. See ya, maybe."

Well OK. Poor kids. Back to the night.

With the music box wound, I got back into my pattern. Flashlight, left vent, right vent…

3 A.M.

The thing with the kids was still bugging me. I mean, 5 kids, MURDERED in a family pizzeria? Mind you, I've been murdered on numerous occasions here, but to kids it just seemed messed up. Anyway, Flashlight, Left vent, Right vent, Music Box, Head, Repeat. Flashlight, Old Freddy, Hea-

Wait.

That's not old Freddy. Correction. That is Freddy. GOLDEN Freddy.

It faded away.

...Da _**FUCK**_did I just witness. Oh well, no time to think about it. Music box, head, Repeat.

5 A.M:

BB was in again. 'Huh the dent's gone.' Ah well I'm screwed. Just kill m-

***Ding Dong Ding Dong, Dong Ding Ding Dong* "YAAAYYY!"**

YES! YES! I AM THE _**KING**__**! **_OF FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA!

***THUNK* *CLANG***

**A/N Tomorrow morning is gonna be exciting! I am taking this story to a whole new level. PLEASE REVIEW I'M PROBABLY ABOUT TO DO SOMETHING REALLY STUPID!**


	7. Chapter 7: Something Stupid

**A/N: Jeremy's made a grave mistake, and he's not going to be happy!**

**UNKNOWN P.O.V**

_My music box fit right on the shelf,__  
><em>_So for two weeks sat by the door;__  
><em>_It was shorter by half than the marionette,__  
><em>_Though it weighed not a pennyweight more.__  
><em>_It was bought on the morn of the day that he was born,__  
><em>_And was always his treasure and pride;__  
><em>_But it stopp'd short — never to go again —__  
><em>_When the night guard died._

**20/20/20/20/20/20/20/20/20/20 Mode Activated**

Day 7

7 A.M.

I woke up, and something wasn't right. "Hi!" I heard it. It was that of a young child. It was right next to me. I was in the game room, and Balloon Boy was right there. "AHH!" I yell, before quickly stopping myself. He just sat there. 'He must not be awake yet. Shouldn't take long, though,' I thought. 'I could use this to my advantage' The Prize corner was just to the left of me, and the only animatronic that goes in there is the Mangle. I made a plan. I went into the prize corner and manually wound the music box.

After about 2 minutes, Mangle went into the room and quickly left. 'Golden Freddy mode, everyone' I thought.

**Foxy P.O.V.**

A crafty one, that endo be, but I'll make him walk the plank this time! That flashlight won't stop me now

"I'm goin' out!"

After arrivin' at th' hallway, I noticed som'thin'. Or, rather, I didn't

"Arr, where be th' endo?!"

"_**WHAT?!**_" I heard Freddy say from th' closet.

"I said he be gone!"

Then me crew of old animatronics came out o' th' closet. "Well where could he be?" Chica asked to Bonnie. "H-H-H-How wo-would I know-ow-ow?" Bonnie asked. "Well, we best be lookin' fer 'im!" I said.

**Toy Freddy P.O.V.**

Foxy came out, as per usual.

"_**WHAT?!**__**"**_

The old bots came out. They seemed to be talking about something important.

"Bonnie, Chica, wake up" I told my companions.

"Huh? Whazzat?" Chica said, warily.

"What Freddy?" Bonnie said, already awake.

"Something must be wrong. Chica, get Foxy. Bonnie, you come with me to see what's up."

We walked over while Chica went to Kid's Cove.

"What's going on, guys?" I asked

"Arr, th' endo be missin'!"

"_**WHAT?!**_ Are you sure one of you guys didn't get him already?"

"W-w-we w-w-w-were gonn-n-n-na ask you-ou-ou-ou th-th-that!" Said Old Bonnie

"He's gone, and it wasn't our fault." Said Old Freddy

"Maybe BB's seen him? Or Mangle?" I said.

"What about me?" Mangle asked, just coming out of the prize corner.

"Have you seen the endo? He's gone missing." Said both Chicas.

"Jinx! Double Ji-"

"NOT THE TIME!" Old Freddy and I yelled.

"I haven't seen him, but so what? He's gone, isn't that what we've been trying to do?"

Everyone stood around without saying anything, thinking about Mangle's point until BB showed up.

"Hi! What's going on here? Where's the endo?"

Everyone (other than Mangle) shrugged.

"We've been trying to figure that out." Said Bonnie.

"Where did you look?" he asked.

"Actually, we haven't looked anywhere yet, we've just been discussing." I said.

"Well then why don't we look for him?"

"…Actually that's not a bad idea! Ok gang, let's split up and look for-"

"Fr-Fr-Fred, y-y-you're d-d-doin-in-ing it ag-g-g-ain." Said Old Bonnie.

"Sorry, I'll stop making outdated pop culture references*." I said, crestfallen.

**Jeremy P.O.V.**

Was that… no, it couldn't have been. No, there it is again! Are the animatronics _**SPEAKING?**_ Um, that's a shocker. From what I had heard, the theory about them thinking I'm an endoskeleton without a suit was right, and I couldn't thing of a way to convince them otherwise without my Freddy head. Besides, from experience, whenever they could see me as I am, everything went static, so approaching them could ruin everything. I decided to stay here, make sure the marionette didn't do shit, and, wait, did Freddy just bring up Scooby-Doo? Didn't I just do that not long ago? Man, if that was planned, it was a pretty low joke.* Anyways, I'll just stay here and-

"Maybe he's in here?" A static-y nose started as Mangle entered the room

"I don't be seein' 'im, lass" said Foxy.

"Oh well let's just-"Mangle stopped mid-sentence.

"wait, If the endo isn't in the office, why is the music box playing?"

Shit.

"Wait, if 'e's here, aren't we not supposed to be talkin'?"

"… Crud"

Not sure how to respond to that.

"Maybe we can reason with it" Said mangle.

They burst out laughing.

"Remember the last one?"

"Th' one sayin' somthin' bout bein' a human?"

"That was my favorite one!"

They laughed a bit more

_Hello_

They both abruptly stopped.

_Have you captured the endoskeleton?_

"Umm… about that…"

_**FIND HIM!**_

"Aye aye, Cap'n!"

They ran off.

'What was that? Was it the marionette? Is he in charge of them all?'

_Now, where did my box go?_

I looked at my hands and saw the box.

Shit.

_Maybe it fell off of-_

_Oh, there you are._

It found me

"Hi." I said weakly, doing a small wave to it.

_Hello Jeremy_

"How do you know my name?"

_He he he he!_

He jumped at me

Everything went black.

**A/N: WHAT DID I TELL YOU? I did something stupid. A gave the animatronics voices, and the ability to talk.**

*mumbles* fortunately this won't be relevant for quite some time.

**What? I didn't say anything!**

**...Oh yeah. I'm typing this. You can read every word of it.**

**... Spoilers? Oh well.**

***Fun fact, Scooby-doo ended in 1986, one year before FNAF 2 supposedly transpired. OUTDATED POP CULTURE REFERENCES REFERENCING ALLREADY MADE REFERENCES EARLIER IN THE STORY FOR ONE JOKE **_**FTW! **_**Please review and stuff!**

**See ya next night!**

**-Mike**


	8. Chapter 8: Mike Night

Day 1

12 A.M.

Michael Schmidt. That was my name. I work as the night guard in Freddy Fazbear's pizza. What Else? It was 1997. I sat there for a solid minute trying to remember anything else.

Thinking

and thinking

…

Nope. Nothing. Nada.I sighed. 'Déjà vu' I thought to myself.

I sighed. I looked at the time on the security tablet. 12A.M. How oddly nonspecific. No minutes? Oh well. I looked at the rest of the tablet. There were three creepy robot animals on a stage. Bonnie the bunny on the left, Chica the Chicken on the right, and in the center was Freddy Fazbear himself.

Wait WHAT? How did I know that? I guess because I'm the night guard? It just didn't make sense.

*Ring! Ring!*

"_Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you."_

Why does this guy sound so familiar?

"_I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"_

Ok, shouldn't be that hard, considering I HAVE NO IDEA WHO OR WHERE I AM.

"_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

That sounds bad

_"_

"_Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."_

Yeah yeah, whatever.

"_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"_

OK, did NOT need to know that.

"_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only _real _risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit."_

Uhh.. that's not great, but it doesn't sound _**so**_ bad.

"_Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad"_

**OH COME ON!**

"_if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."_

This… This shouldn't sound familiar. But it does. And it sounds painful. And I should probably check the cams.

Bonnie's gone

_**Shit.**_

"_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night"_

Day 1

2 A.M.

Bonnie's in the supply closet, and the other two are… WHERE'S CHICA?

` Party Room: No

Kitchen: No

Hallways: No

Corners: No

Right outside my FUCKING door: Yes

I slam the door shut and whimper a little. I know it's not very manly, but that scared the shit out of me. Metaphorically. Bonnie's still in the supply closet, doing whatever he does in there. Freddy's still on stage.

Day 1

4 A.M.

40% power, over halfway done. Bonnie's in the corner, I assume Chica's in the kitchen, And Freddy's on stage. Staring at me. Anyways, I found a place called Pirate's Cove, but there doesn't seem to be anything there. Oh well. I turn on the right door light anOH MY GOSH IT'S BONNIE! I reach for the head and- wait, what head? I shut the door. It's only night one and I'm already delirious.

5 A.M.

Freddy doesn't seem to be doing much. Bonnie's come at me twice, now, and Chica's currently staring at me with the door shut in her face. 10% power, and not to long to go. Hooray for not dying!

***Ding dong ding…***

"**YAAAAY!"**

When I heard that Yay, It's pretty much what I was thinking. Now to get out of here and never com-

***THUNK***

**Unknown P.O.V.**

Hmmm. This new night guard. He's been here before. Not recently, but here. He hadn't seemed to notice me, but I've been watching him. He seemed to try and grab _something_ at 4, but why I don't know. He's got good reaction time, and he might just make it out alive. Can he deal with Foxy, though?


	9. Chapter 9: Return of the Mike

**A/N: Mike's second night. Err, my second night. Or… Ah forget it. *mumbles* **_stupid confusing pen names..._

**And yes, that was a Markiplier reference before.**

**Day 2 **

12 A.M.

"Uhg… what happened?" The bell rang and then… What time is it?

12 A.M.

That's just great. No, really, JUST FUCKING SWELL.

***Ring Ring***

"_h, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats!"_

Gee, thanks, do I get an award?

_I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know…"_

*Checks cams* DAMMIT BONNIE! STOP THAT! NO!

"_Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?"_

*Checks power level* 85% and it's still 12. Oh boy. *Stops checking cams*

_I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights._

*Checks* DAMMIT BONNIE!

***SLAM***

"_Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react…"_

Yeah, no shit.

_Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know._

So _**THAT'S**_ what that room's for.

"_Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."_

1 A.M.

Ok, I got a system that might work: Pirate's Cove, Left Door, Right Door, Pirate's Cove…

Pirate's Cove, how about show stage?

Freddy's staring right at the camera with the creepiest look, well, EVER. *spine shivers*

2 A.M.

After checking all the cams…

Bonnie: Closet

Chica: Kitchen

Foxy: Where Else?

Freddy: Show Stage

Mangle: ...Wait, who the hell is the Mangle? Sure as hell isn't anyone here.

Again with the things I know that I don't know but do know but don't!

...And Bonnie's Right outside. I'll just shut the door and…

WHY WON'T IT SHUT?!

Oh no. OH NO. **OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

...

Nothing?

No one stuffing me in a suit?

… I'm down.

I'll just check the cams an-

"**SKREEEEEEE!1!"**

Static

**A/N I know it's not up to par, but Mike's gotta learn! And anyways, you guys are going to be in for a very hinted at surprise! Maybe I'll leave a surprise later today. But no guarantees.**.****

_**#SUBTLE!1!**_

** Also, my spellchecker tried to correct SKREEEEEEE to SHOPKEEPER. Way 2 go**


	10. Chapter 10: Golden Encounter

Day 2

12 A.M.

Uhh… my head…

… Wait, I'm not dead? ***Cue Final Fantasy win jingle*** YES I'M NOT DEAD F-T-W!

***Ring Ring***

"_h, hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congratz!"_

...Comeagain?

"_I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know…"_

Wait, It's still night 2? *Checks show stage cam* Dammit, Bonnie gone, and probably trying to kill me for real this time. I'm just gonna mute the call and move on.

* * *

><p>1 A.M.<p>

Pirate's Cove, Left Door, Right Door, Pirate's Cove, Left Do- OH GOD BONNIE!

***SLAM***

Ok Mike, breath. It's just a killer robot bunny trying to crush you to death. In, out. In, out, Ok, check the right do- GOD DAMMIT!

***SLAM***

Oh, geeze, am I going to have enough power? 60% and it's only 2 A.M.? On night 2? Ok, Chica's gone, but Bonnie's still there! FOXY DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE THAT COVE! Freddy, uh, keep doing what you're doing. Ok, Bonnie gone, but I need to calm down. In, out. Left Door, Right Door, Pirate's-

All that was there was an open curtain and a sign that said "It's me"

***SLAM* *BANG BANG BANG* **

GAAHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT! I grab the fake cupcake off the desk and slam it into the ground. It lands on my foot. DAHH! I'M GONNA KILL SOMETHING! AHHG! I'm about to slam the tablet on the ground when I hear something. A laugh. A child's laugh. 'What kid in their right mind would come here after hours?'

'Oh wait...'

I check all the cameras for the child, in case I wasn't just going insane. Everything seemed normal, well, as normal as _**this place**_ can be. That is, until I checked the east hall corner. The poster was a close up of Freddy, but… Golden. Then, the laugh came again, but it sounded like it was right in front of me.

"JESUS CHRIST!"

In the office was a limp golden freddy costume.

"**...Jeremy…"**

Da frick? Who's Jeremy?

"**...It's You…"**

Then, everything went black..

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Apparently, I'm "not allowed" to write Fanfiction at 10:30 at night. I'm also not allowed to "Hide on my computer during thanksgiving," So I'm gonna give you 2 chapters back to back! Hmm… this uploading schedule seems awfully familiar...**


	11. Chapter 11: Once upon a Whatever

Day ?

?

I am Jeremy Fitzgerald. No, I'm Mike Schmidt! No, I am both. Memories came flooding back, the deaths, the marionette, everything. The night I wasn't in the office. The animatronics speaking. Golden Freddy. The one who killed the 5 kids. The phone guy's messages, his reply, everything. So many questions, not enough information, yet I need to know more. I know who I was, but only for a moment. I don't even know what I look like. And yet, I will endeavor to find out what's happening, why I'm stuck here, and who put me here.

**Unknown P.O.V.**

So, he has his memories now.

_Personally, I would have waited 'till night 3_

Well, _**HE **_was getting impatient

_That also explains why we're letting him skip the night._

_He's smart, this one. A little stressed out, but smart_

**A little **stressed out?

_Oh, so you got thrown on the ground. Big Whoop._

Fair enough. I wonder what he'll do next.

_We'll just have to wait and see._

* * *

><p>Day 3<p>

12 A.M.

Oh, my head. The worst headache I've ever had came across me. 'I really need to be supplied Tylenol or something. I know what I have to do now. I have to go through this place's seven nights, and survive, like last time. Hopefully, It will take me out of this forsaken place. Well, let's get started

***Ring Ring***

''_Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant."_

If I could die right now instead of this eternal loop… Actually, I still might go for the loop. Pirates Cove-

_Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight."_

Left door, Bonnie! Huh, no kidding. Wait, where have I heard that voice before...

_Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead."_

Good idea!

_Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught."_

Oh well, it was a good try, phone guy. Wait, that's it! It's the same phone guy! If only I could do the message thing again,

_Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side._

_Actually, one more thing. Try poking the nose on the poster in your office. Just trust me on it." _

K thanks Phone Guy, *Poke*

***Honk***

I smirked and giggled a little. 'I wonder if the same happens with real freddy's nose?' Anywho, Pirate's cove, Left Door, Bonnie's gone, Right door…

* * *

><p>1 A.M.<p>

Places of the animatronics:

Bonnie: East Hall Corner

Chica: Kitchen

Foxy: Pirate's Cove

Freddy: … **NOT ON STAGE!**

I checked around looking for him, eventually seeing his glowing eyes in the dining hall

Maybe If I look at him on camera, he won't move. I'll check on him every so often, see if that works.

Pirate's Cove, Left Door, Right Door, Freddy…

* * *

><p>3 A.M.<p>

51%. Not bad, Not bad. Freddy's laugh is starting to get to me. It kinda sounds like the little girl's laugh from before, but distorted and slowed down. I wouldn't doubt if it is. Pirate's C-

That Fucker.

***SLAM***

What's with the "It's me" stuff coming up everywhere? Why "It's me?" Just another unanswerable question to add to the list. I put up foxy's door and check for Bonnie

SHUT UP FREDDY!

...Wait, where is he? The west hall corner…

***SLAM***

Not taking any chances.

* * *

><p>5 A.M.<p>

Positions

Bonnie: Outside my door

Chica: Outside my door

Foxy: about to run

Freddy: the corner

...Fuck. I just stare at foxy on the monitor, hoping that with 2% power, because a CERTAIN BUNNY WOULDN'T LEAVE SINCE 4 A.M., would be enough for 6 A.M.

Suddenly, the lights went out, and the doors opened.

Freddy's face started to flicker off to my left. The Toreador march, of all things, started to play.

It cut about halfway through.

'I'm not going to make it, I-'

***SCR-***

***DING DONG DING DONG…***

Freddy was just standing there, Mid-screech, just kind, there. I poked him, and he didn't respond.

I poked his nose.

***Honk***

I snorted, then started to burst out laughing.

'Y'know, I wish I had a nice pillow, I could hurt myse-'

***THUNK***

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry about the whole nose thing, It was just too important to leave out. Why? BECAUSE SQUEAKY NOISES! Also, am I using too many Horizontal lines? I just figured them out! Also, Anastasia references in the chapter title! **


	12. Chapter 12: A Tough Night

Night 4

?

**Unknown P.O.V.**

_What's going to happen tonight? You're the one in charge of the "special" events_

"Not much, really."

_Go on_

"No, seriously, It's just going to be a "normal" night."

_Really? Nothing special? No, say, mixed up attack routes? Nothing?_

"Nope. Nothing."

_Alright, have it your way. If you won't do anything, I will._

"No, Jack, get back here!"

But he was already gone.

12 A.M.

I wake up with the usual splitting headache.

***Ring Ring***

"_Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it."_

That's odd, he sounds… stressed. That's not like him.

_Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. *banging sound* It's-It's been a bad night here for me. _

No, phone guy, don't do this to me.

_They found an old marionette in the back and decided to start him up again._

NO. NO THEY DIDN'T. THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN. THEY DIDN'T BRING THAT NIGHTMARE BACK.

_*bang* Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you *clears throat* uh, when I did._

PHONE GUY STAHP!

_Uh, hey, do me a favor. *bang bang* Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? *bang bang* I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. *bang bang* Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. *Pop goes the weasle starts*._

"DON'T LET THAT BASTARD KILL YOU!"

_You know...*POP* oh, no - *noises followed by an animatronic screech and static*\_

...

That marionette will pay. Dearly.

I noticed a new button on the desk labeled "music box." 'I see where this is going. Now, give me an empty freddy head and it'll be just like old times'

Pirates Cove, Left Ven- I mean Door, Right door, Freddy, Box, Repeat.

1 A.M.

Wait, how do I know how low the music box is running? Where is the marionette?

I check all the cams, just to find it backstage. However, something was different about backstage.

All the heads were replaced by the toy version heads.

'Man, did they do all this for me?'

A gauge for the music box was there, and it was actually pretty low, so I wound it up all the way.

Ok, enough time wasted. Left Door, Toy bonnie,

***SLAM***

Wait, _**TOY **_Bonnie? Did I see that right? I opened the door and turned the light on.

Sure enough, Toy Bonnie was at my door..

***SLAM***

Well, that happened. I checked on the other animatronics. Sure enough, all of them were their toy counterparts, even Foxy, as a fixed version of the Mangle. Heck, my poster had changed! I poked freddy's nose on the different poster

***Honk***

'I wonder if they are the same, just in another suit, or are these the actual toy ones?' I decided to not find out at that time, mostly because I couldn't think of a way to tell.

Left door, Right door…

2 A.M.

Pirate's co- DAMMIT!

***SLAM* *BANG* *BANG***

I figured out that I could set the cupcake on the music box button, continually keeping it wound so I could stop worrying about _it._ I'm tempted to die purposely this night just to see what would happen, but I would rather just get to night 5.

3 A.M.

30% power. That's not good. If I want to not run out, I'm gonna have to make a few changes. 'I'm sorry, my faithful friend' I unplug the fan. 'You will be remembered.' That fan has been with me through all of this. Back in '87, and here, now. He never went out on me, and now, when I needed him away, he knew to give me some space.

I've been almost killed by robots at a kids pizzeria for too long.

Left Door, Right door, Toy Chica.

***SLAM***

5 A.M.

SHI-

***RRRAAAAHHHHGGG***

12 A.M.

Take 32. *Sigh* I'm using this system again.

3 A.M.

***RRRAAAAHHHHGGG***

DAMMIT! This night is god-damned hard! Sure, not like night 4 at the old place, but still damn hard! Alright, I need a moment.

12 A.M.

***SLAM* *SLAM***

That should give me some thinking time…

**A/N Sorry for taking so long! I feel like a terrible person. Like I said earlier, for some reason, 10:30 is too late to write FanFiction. PLUS it's just filler. I feel like a terrible person.**


	13. Chapter 13: It's Me

**A/N I'm not dead! And neither is the story! It's a Christmas Miracle! Or Hanukkah! Maybe Kwanzaa! HOOOOOLLLLLYYYYY SHNIKES it's been forever. I'm sorry, for those of you still reading this. If you don't know I haven't posted SHIT for a very long time. I feel terrible. I WILL FINISH THIS IF IT KILLS ME!1! Oh, by the way, raise your hand if you know who the two unknown people!**

* * *

><p><strong>*SKREEEEEEE!*<strong>

I got it. I know what to do now.

**Night 4**

**12 AM**

I had lost track of how many times I've died this night to running out of power. But it was worth it. On night seven last night, when I died, I came here. Now, one of two things could happen. 1: I move on to another pizzeria after this one, most likely in the future. 2: I go back to the old pizzeria. As night seven showed me last time, the animatronics do in fact have minds of their own. I need them to remember me. On night 7, I have to do something that they will remember. Then, either I will bring it up in the next place, or, if I go back to the first place, do something else memorable and bring it up here. Maybe, just maybe, they will stop trying to kill me.

**Night 4**

**2 A.M.**

Oh right, stuffs still like the old place. As in there's a music box.

***RAAAAAHHHHGGG!***

**Night 4**

**5 A.M.**

Come on, just a few more minutes and I got this night. Y'know, weeks of not doing anything and just observing really allows you to figure out how everybody works. I hope that things aren't different because they're toys, but I doubt it.

***Ding Dong Ding Dong, Dong Ding Ding Dong***

***Yayyyy***

Alright, on to night 5

***THUNK***

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown P.O.V.<strong>

He's up to something. I don't like it

_Oh, do tell!_

Every once in a while he'll mumble something like "That'll show 'im" or "Oh, they'd remember that." He's scheming. It's not good

_You know we'll dispose of him on night 7 no matter what, right?_

I know, I know, but ever since he got his memories, he's not afraid. He's only been here 12 nights total. I don't see how he's so good at this.

_It really doesn't make sense. Maybe __**he **__is doing something?_

No, that doesn't seem like **him**.

_Oh well. We're just along for the ride. I think it's cheap with what he did with my box_

Dude! You know **he **doesn't like you saying things like that!

_Oh who's going to hear? I don't see why we have to hide our identity._

Just, don't do it again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I know, It's short. I haven't written anything in forever, and when I finally do, it's just a few sentence. However, there is a minor plot reveal! I know I skipped like, **_**ALL **_**of night 4, but I really couldn't think of anything. In fact, I might just skip to night 7. Yeah, I'm probably just gonna do that.**


	14. Chapter 14: Honk

**Night 7**

**11:50 A.M.**

Alright time to go. Let's… what's this?

On my tablet was a strange U.I. labeled "Custom Night." There were pictures of all the animatronics and a customizable number labeled "A.I. Level."

'20 seems to be the max, so let's set them to that. That's probably the only way this will work.'

I hit ready

**Night 7**

**12 A.M.**

***SLAM* *SLAM***

I'm ready for freddy

**Night 7**

**3 A.M.**

Alright, judging how foxy's been reacting to my watching him, I'm going to try to time this so foxy's coming to my door when I run out of power. I start spamming the camera

**Night 7**

**? A.M.**

*****tink tank Tink Tank TINK TANK **TINK T-***

***SWHAARRRRMMMMM***

***Dum dum de dum dum dum de dum de-***

***Honk***

Freddy stared at me astonished.

"Pf. hmmh. pfft."

Foxy started to snicker

"He he he he... **BWAHAHAHHAHAHA! Haha **ha ha he hoooooo."

Freddy was pissed.

"What was _that_?" asked Chica, from the right halway"

"It be Freddy!"

"_WHAT?"_

I squeezed his nose again

***HONK***

Foxy burst into a laughing fit again along with Chica

"Did I just hear that?" asked Bonnie, who had also started to laugh.

A giggle not unlike the one from when Golden Freddy started, but no one noticed.

Freddy was about to kill someone.

'Probably me'

***Honk Honk***

"I never knew Freddy was a clown!" I said

Everyone died of laughter. Even Golden Freddy.

Wait, what?

Golden Freddy was on the floor holding his stomach laughing his childish laugh.

Everyone stopped staring at him.

He looked around for a second. Then he looked frightened and disappeared.

Everyone was staring at where he was, surprised. Even Freddy.

That changed fast

***Honk***

Everyone died again, and Freddy was _DEFINITELY _going to kill me.

He grabbed me and brought me directly to backstage.

"You're gonna pay, endo."

He got ready to punch me really hard in the face, and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I TOLD YOU THE NOSE WOULD BE IMPORTANT! BUT NO-OOO, **_**YOU **_**THOUGHT IT WAS POINTLESS!** _**WELL WHAT ABOUT NOW?! **_**In all seriousness, this was really fun to wright. I probably should have lightened up on the dialogue, but meh. Now, what's going to happen next?**


	15. Chapter 16: Welcome to Fredbear's

**A/N: ALRIGHT PEOPLE! THE RESULTS ARE IN! The winner for the F.F.T.C.M. ™ Contest is…. **_**Fredbear's Family DINER!**_

_**WOO!  
>YEAH!<strong>_

_**THAT'S MY SON!**_

_I wanted to go to the future_

**JACK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!**

_I-I-I'm sorry, sir, it won't happen again._

**Good.**

* * *

><p><strong>Night ?<strong>

**?**

3 menus. That's all I can see. One labeled Five Nights at Freddy's, with Old Freddy next to it, One labeled Five Nights at Freddy's 2, with the Toys beside it, and One that I couldn't quite make out the name.

With Golden Freddy in front.

'_Da fuck am I looking at?'_

I was just kinda floating in front of them, nothing else in sight. FNaF and FNaF 2 both had options for Night 1, Night 5, Night 6, and "Custom Night", most likely meaning Night 7. The Blurred out one had just a single large red button labeled **DO NOT PUSH**

*Push*

* * *

><p><strong>Week 1<strong>

**Night 1**

**? A.M.**

**WHAD'AYA MEAN HE PUSHED IT?!**

I'm sorry sir, he pushed the red button!

**WHAT PART ABOUT "DO NOT LET HIM PUSH THAT BUTTON" DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND SARGENT?**

B-B-But si-

**I DON'T WANT ANY BUTS!**

**DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT SAYING A WORD, JACK.**

…

What do we do now?

**We ****Wait****.**

_Can we at least listen to some musi-_

***Glares intently***

_Sorry sir._

* * *

><p><strong>Week 1<strong>

**Night 1**

**12 A.M.**

"Oh, my head"

How many times have I said that? 30? 100? 150? I had no idea.

...Wait, I still have my memories?

*Sings Final Fantasy win jingle again*

...No security tablet. Huh.

Wooden doors with traditional locks. Double huh.

9 Monitors with security feeds. Triple huh.

One party room, A hallway leading to my office, Manager's office, Backstage, Supply closet, Bathrooms, Kitchen, and finally, the Show Stage.

Only one animatronic. Noted.

That one is Freddy. Fair enough. But something seems off about him…

...Besides the fact that he's gone.

I looked to the other monitors. He was just casually strolling towards my office nonchalantly. Not even trying to look creepy, just walking over here on an unwavering path. And I have no way to protect myself besides normal door locks.

*****click*****

Safety first.

***Knock knock-knock knock knock, Knock-Knock***

"Hello? Anybody in there?" said a deep and excited voice.

"That depends. Are you a murderous psychopath in a kid-friendly suit?"

The other voice was silent for a moment, and I looked at the hallway camera. Standing at my door was none other than Freddy Fazbear. But as I had said before, something was off.

"Murder… what are you talking about?! I was just here to see if the security guard was here. You must be him, right?"

"Uhh yeah, that's me!"

"We seem to have gotten off on the wrong foot. Can you let me in?"

"... and you're sure you won't kill me?"

"Of course!"

"...Fine"

*click*

'Figured out what's off'

Standing in front of me was not just Freddy Fazbear, but Golden Freddy.

"Why are you so afraid I'll _**kill **_you?" Asks G.F.

"Let's leave it at I've been in this situation before, and it hasn't ended so well in the past."

"...Ok, I guess. Oh, I'm sorry, I never introduced myself! I'm Freddy Fredbear, mascot for Fredbear's Family diner."

"I'm… uh… Steven. Steven Jones. Call me Steve."

"Ok, Steve!"

Silence

"...You're sure you're not going to shove me in a suit?" I said, breaking the silence

"Of course not! Heck, I wish we had a spare suit, then I could get out of this ridiculous gold one." States G.F.

"So it's not supposed to be like that?"

"No! What kind of bear is gold?"

"What kind of bear performs at a restaurant and is capable of speaking english fluently?"

"... Fair enough, but still!"

Everything went silent again.

"So what do we do now?" Says Freddy

"Good question, Goldilocks" Says I, contently

"Goldilocks?!"

"Your gold, bears…"

"That killing you option is sounding better by the second…"

"Woah, woah, Goldie, buddy, ay, uh, why don't we, uh, why don't we, why, uh, play a game?"

"...What sort of game?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Where is Steven taking this? Why isn't Freddy killing him? Will Jack ever Shut up? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S!**


	16. Chapter 17: SJ Fone Home

**Week 1**

**Night 1**

**2 A.M.**

"What sort of game?" Inquires Freddy

"Uhh…hmm… OK, uh, I got an idea, Basically, you try to get in my office, and I try to keep you out by, uhh, Locking the doors? But, if I keep them locked for too long, uhh, well, er, yeah I got nothing for that part."

"A honest effort. What _do _we do then?"

"You got any ideas?"

"No."

"... So what's it like to entertain children?"

"It's great! But, you know how first weeks on the job go…"

"Oh you have _**no**_ idea, Goldie" I say, nervously chuckling afterwards.

***Glares***

"No, I will not stop calling you that. Ever." says me.

"Fine. What are these past experiences you keep referring to? And what does it have to do with me killing you?"

"...Another time. Please. I don't want to talk about it now."

"...Alright" Said Goldie, defeatedly.

"So how's your life outside the pizzeria? I know you have one." Says Goldie

"I wish I knew." I say, sort of mumbling

"What do you mean by that?"

"..."

"... I see. Well, not really, but I get tha-"

"Yeah, I know."

We sat around a bit longer, just kinda doing nothing

**Week 1**

**Night 1**

**4 A.M.**

Goldie was sitting in the corner twiddling his thumbs, and I was just watching the monitors like a normal security guard. It was actually really boring.

"So anything else going on at the pizzeria?" I say.

"No, not really." Replies Goldie

"Is there a day guard?"

"...Yes, why?"

"Does he work in this office?"

"Yeah"

"Have you talked with him?"

"Manager says no talking with anyone except him and you. And the children, of course."

"Have you heard him speak?"

"Yes, and I automatically record everything I've heard in the past 24 hours, so If you want t-"

"Wait, this is being recorded?"

"...Woops. Let that one slip"

"No, no, it's cool. Smart, actually."

"But yeah, If you want to listen to him-"

"YES!"

"... O.K."

"_Hey Fone!"_

"_Hey Boss"_

"The guard's the second one"

"... Is his last name guy?"

"_So, Mr. Guy, has there been anything wrong so far?"_

"_No sir, everything is perfectly fine!"_

"_Alright, get back to work now."_

"_Yes Boss."_

It was him. It was most definitely teenage Phone Guy. Excuse me, _Fone _Guy.

"Thanks, Goldielocks, that's all I needed." I say

"Why?" He asks

"... I gotta make a phone call. Do you mind giving me some privacy?"

"...Ok, I gue-"

***Ding Dong Ding Dong, Dong Ding Ding Dong***

"Oh no, here it comes."

"Here what comes?"

***THUNK***


	17. Chapter 17: Bloody Murder

**A/N So guys, what do ya think? Is it good? Is it bad? A bit of both? Even I have no idea where I'm going with this story...**

* * *

><p><strong>Week 1<strong>

**Night 2**

**12 A.M.**

Ah, the headache. A simple, yet effective, way of telling you "Hey idiot, you did something stupid!" Sure, I'm not in control of the blackouts, but I sure as hell remember them.

Glancing at the monitors, I see G.F. walking towards the door.

***Knock knock-knock knock knock, Knock-Knock***

"Come in!" I say

"Hey, I've got some news!"

"What's that, Goldielocks?"

"Actually, It's about that very subject." He says, slightly annoyed, yet letting a grin come across his face.

"So, they're finally getting you a brown suit?"

"...How did you…"

"What else were you going to say? That a _purple bunny _and a _gluttonous chicken that looks like a duck_ were going to join you on stage?"

"...Fair enough."

We sat there for about a minute.

"So, the whole thing with you and the fainting?" Asks Goldie

"I have no idea" I respond

"..."

"You get used to it, and the splitting headaches you wake up with"

"At least you feel pain. Heck, at least _you _can _**feel**_!" Said G.F., starting depressed and slowly getting angrier

"Woah, woah, Freddy, calm down!"

"**WHY SHOULD I? ALL I HAVE EVER DONE FOR THIS PLACE IS, WELL, EVERYTHING I CAN, AND ALL I'M REWARDED WITH IS DEATH!"**

"Listen, Fre- did you say death?"

"_Oh_, you don't know. Of course you wouldn't."

"Earlier today, A kid was wandering around. She looked kinda depressed. I wanted to go over to her and help her, but I can't move around during the day. So the late day guard goes over to him and talks with her a bit. No, it was not the day guard you were asking about. You see, the restaurant has 4 day guards. The man you knew from 6 A.M. to 12 P.M, one from 12 P.M. to 6 P.M., one from 6 P.M. to 12 A.M. and you from 12 A.M. to 6 A.M. The 12 P.M. to 6 P.M. guard was the one who went up to the kid."

'Ok, good. If this story is going where I think it's going, I'm glad it wasn't Fone. Otherwise, I might go insane.' I think to myself

"Sorry, I digress," states Freddy, "Anyways, I was really cautious. You see, I have extensive databases on every staff member. Everyone except him. When I try to recognize him, all that shows up is his staff color. You don't need to know what that is, but his is purple, and that's what I call him. So Purple went up to the kid to supposedly cheer her up. They go into the supply closet, yet all that comes out is Purple. Next thing I know, the police are here saying there's been a murder."

"Something else you might find interesting. After you fainted, you just strait up dissapear. Not only that, but every night guard does it. Even Purple" Says Freddy

'Well, that makes one mystery larger' I think to myself

"Hey, Freddy?" I ask

"...Yeah?"

"Can I make that phone call now? I got a few more questions in mind"

"Oh! Sorry, go ahead! I, uh-"

"It's cool."

"... You speak oddly" He says, walking out the door.

'I speak oddly? What, do I have some accent from 1997 or something?'

'Actually, I might… wait, I gotta make that call!'

"Do not erase this message! This goes out to my fellow night guards!"

"Fone Guy, I know you'll get this message first, so at least you will get this message. Somebody's been murdered in this pizzeria, so there might not be anyone around for a few days. This is good. This means we have time to talk. First order of business. Does anyone know why we keep fainting after our shift? This could be a very important answer. If you know, leave a message on the phone after hearing the entire message. If you don't, oh well. I don't either. Second, this one is important, so keep listen carefully. Freddy, the bear on the stage, is sentient. He can talk and move around, but cannot feel. Do not aggravate him, he is only active during my shift. If you want proof, another time. Third, does anyone remember anything besides who they are, where they are, and what year it is? Anything goes on this one, dogs, the sky, hell, if you worked at this pizzeria in the future for a week and then somehow got here, fair game. Actually, if that did happen to you, DEFINITELY leave a message. That is all for now. Late night guard out."

'I think that went very well'

***Ding Dong Ding Dong, Dong Ding Ding Dong***

*Lies down on ground*

'Why didn't I think of this before? It's a lot less dangerous'

I black out, without a thunk.


	18. Disclaimer

Y'know, I keep forgetting to say this but...

**_I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!_**

**_I don't own Freddy, Bonnie Chica, ANYTHING!_**

**_...Alright, I might own the LAYOUT of Fredbear's BUT NOT FREDBEAR'S ITSELF!_**

**_...I also own Steve._**

**_And whoever I make the 4th Guard._**

**_BUT NO ONE ELSE!_**

**_...Alright. I Also Own HIM for now._**

**_BUT THAT'S ALL YOU'RE GETTING OUT OF ME!_**


	19. Chapter 19: The other guards

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY! I was going to post a new chapter, but then christmas came up like a game of tetris you're really doing good on. As in it consumed all your time and made it so you couldn't do what you're supposed to. AND NO, I CAN'T JUST HIT THE PAUSE BUTTON, MOM, I'M IN A RHYTHM! **

* * *

><p><strong>Week 1<strong>

**Night 2**

So, why is it so bad he hit that button?

**Because we have no control over the diner**

And what's wrong with that?

**I can't force him out of the diner after a week!**

_So he's just stuck there until it closes for good?_

**Yup.**

… I told you to put the "out of order" sticky note on it!

_Well it's too late now. He's at the diner, and there's nothing we can do about it!_

**Jack, the next time you fail me, **_**YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'LL BE TRYING TO SURVIVE IN A HAUNTED PIZZERIA!**_

_I… But… Yes, sir._

* * *

><p><strong>Week 1<br>Day 3  
>6 A.M.<strong>

'_Uhh… Damn fainting…_'

'_Well, I better unlock the doors_'

I, the awesome and dope Fone Guy go and unlock the doors, With Mr. Fritz Smith, the manager waiting outside.

"Good morning, Fone!"

"'Monin, Boss!"

"Hey, uh, do ya' mind locking the doors again? We're gonna be closed today"

"Why's that?"

"We're, uh… doing maintenance on Freddy! Yeah! That's why. Yeah."

"Boss… You sure that's why?"

"Uh, yeah! Why?"

"...It's nothin'. Catch you on the flip-side.

I go back to my office.

**Day 3  
>7 A.M.<strong>

'Alright, time for another Chillin' day at Fredbears… not that I have a choice'

'Is that a message on the answering machine? Wait, when did we get an answering machine?'

"_Do not erase this message!_"

I go for the erase button

"_This goes out to my fellow guards!_"

'Oh, so he's a guard here. I dig it.'

"_Fone Guy, I know you'll get this message first, so at least you will get this message._"

'Wait, how did this chump know my name?'

"_Somebody's been murdered in this pizzeria, so there might not be anyone around for a few days._"

'So _that's _why the boss was actin' odd'

"_This is good. This means we have time to talk."_

'About what?'

"_First order of buisness"_

Oh, I see, we're goin' right now!

"_Does anyone know why we keep fainting after our shift?_"

'Not the only one. Cool beans'

"_This could be a very important answer. If you know, leave a message on the phone after hearing the entire message._"

Well. I don't know.

" _If you don't, oh well. I don't either._"

"_Second, this one is important, so keep listen carefully._"

I can do that

"_Freddy, the bear on the stage, is sentient. _"

Yeah ok I…

I slammed down on the pause button.

'Did I hear that right?'

I rewound the tape and played it again

"_-ten carefully. Freddy, the bear on the stage, is sentient."_

'... What a bunch of baloney!'

"_He can talk and move around, but cannot feel. Do not aggravate him, he is only active during my shift..._"

I hit the pause button again.

So, I work at a diner, where I go unconscious at exactly noon, and I cannot physically leave, and I have no memory of anywhere else. And now I'm being told that the robot bear here is alive. That's… uh… Hm. I don't know how to respond.

"_If you want proof, another time_. _Third, does anyone remember anything besides who they are, where they are, and what year it is? Anything goes on this one, dogs, the sky, hell, if you worked at a pizzeria in the future for a week and then somehow got here, fair game. Actually, if that did happen to you, DEFINITELY leave a message._"

'Well, that last one is oddly specific.'

"_That is all for now. Late night guard out._"

'Worked at a pizzeria in the future… What the hell was this guy saying?'

Since I couldn't answer any of his questions, I just left the machine be.

**1 A.M.**

* * *

><p>"<em>That is all for now. Late night guard out"<em>

'So, I'm not the only guard who experiences blackouts...'

I do, in fact, know one thing besides this diner.

Mechanics.

I know how robots work, how they're programmed, all that good stuff.

And Freddy was an anomaly.

Now that he knew that Freddy had developed sentience, this was no ordinary animatronic.

All the better to use for my own purposes. I could skip the reprogramming step and just use common sense to trick Freddy into, well, anything I wanted.

I just had to say the right words.

But I won't tell anyone. Why would I? Why would I tell everyone if it might result in me getting caught?

I hit the record button, and said nothing for the rest of my shift, coming up with what to say to Freddy.

* * *

><p><strong>7 P.M.<strong>

Emile, myself, just kinda sat there all day in the office. He noticed that there was a message on the answering machine, but it was just distant sounds of children freaking out over Freddy, a guard must have just hit the button on accident. But wait, If that's the case, then…

* * *

><p><strong>1 A.M.<strong>

Oh! A new message!

"_Hello? Can anyone hear this? Uh… I'm one of the guards at the diner, and, uh, I just wanted to see if any of you guys could respond. I thought I was the lone guard, but one of you accidentally hit the record button and left a message, so I decided maybe I could reach out to someone else. Please respond!"_

Uh oh. That's not a good sign.


	20. Chapter 20: New Arrivals

**A/N HOOOOOLLLLLYYYYYYY SHIET its been forever. I am so sorry. But, we all cool now? No? You sure? ... o.k. ;(**  
><strong>BTW, phone guy no longer speaks in 70's slang. I know, it's a tragedy<strong>

**Day 4**  
><strong>6 A.M.<strong>

Ah, waking up at Fredbear's, I know nothing else but it.

'I wonder if Steve left another message?'

*Insert other guy's thing here*

Emile, huh? What kind of name for a guy is that? And why do I feel like the recording thing is my fault?

Probably because I was never really good with phones.

'Oh wait, Mr Fazbear! I need to unlock the door!'

I sprint over to the door to let Mr. Fazbear in, but something else is at the door. Two huge crates sit there, both labeled "FAZBEAR ENTERTAINMENT"

The boss was standing next to them, with a large grin on his face.

"Well? You gonna let me in, or are you just gonna sit thee with your mouth wide open?" he asks, smugly

"Oh! Right! Yes sir! Er- Boss! Er-"

"Fone, Fone, relax. I want you to meet the new member of the Fredbear family. Or, should I say, Fazbear family!"

"Fazbear?"

"That's right, after that unfortunate incident with that woman, I decided the best way to change the public's opinion was to change Everything! Starting with the name, then the robot, then the lo-"

"Uh, boss? Did you just say the robot?"

"Yes I did. What else did you think were in these crates?"

"Well, I, er..."

"Alright, enough talk. Let's get these crates inside"

**Day 4**  
><strong>7:30 A.M.<strong>

*TCH-ISH* *THUD*

"Whew! Finally got it!" I say, triumphantly. I looken inside the box an-

"OHGOSHWHY?!"

In that box was the creepiest, uh, well, THING I had ever seen

"That's Jack. I figured that if we were going to change our image, I should get someone new at the diner."

"Does it have to be nightmare fuel?!"

"I think it looks great"

It was taller than me, was entirely black, and was seemingly wearing a mask with a perminate creepy smile on it's face, and it appeared to be crying.

"What about this thing seems child friendly?! How are you going to let this... this THING sing friendly songs to children?!"

"Who said anything about that?"

"... Come again?"

"It's a marrionette. It is controlled by a person with strings. It's a puppet."

"... That explains a lot"

**Day?**  
><strong>8:00 A.M.<strong>

*TCH-ISH* *THUD*

"Got it!"

Standing before me was a brown Freddy Fredbear.

"Fone, I'd like you to meet Freddy Fazbear, the new face of the new Fazbear's"

"So you're really going through with the brown bear thing"

"Why wouldn't I? If we're doing an overhaul, we're doing it right."

"...O.K. Boss, whatever you say."

I take the dolly and managed to get Fredb- FAZBEAR, excuse me, and get him up on stage.

"... I'm sorry" I whisper to Fredbear, remembering what the guy on the answering machine said earlier. I wheeled him to the back room.

"What should I do with the puppet?" I ask.

"Ah, throw it in the back room"

I grab it and took it over there.

*CRASH*

It had hit Freddy, and now he was in a sitting position. His jaw hung open a bit, and it kinda looked creepy.

"Fone..." The boss said

"It was nothing! Just some old crate fell over."

"...Alright, but if something important is broken, It's coming out of your paycheck."

"Yes sir, sorry sir!"

"What did I say about calling me 'sir'?"

"... don't"

"Good. Now get back to work."

"Yes s- Boss."

**Day 4**  
><strong>?<strong>

It has arrived.

_Oh good! I better get going, then_

Remember your task, Jack; No killing people yet.

_Oh, you take the fun out of everything_

_Alright, alright, no killing. I'm going now._


End file.
